Under Quiet Moonlight She Screamed
by elegantSSin
Summary: A dark game of Lies, Pain, Guilt. A dangerous game that lovers play, but revenge is not always the answer [Hear that Shigure?]. Love rectangle between AkitoxKurenoxRenxShigure. Rated T for Violence. Language. Angst...XxSPOILERSxX REPOSTED!
1. Chapter 1 Shikata Ga Nai

**'Kicking And Screaming' **

**

* * *

**

**Disclamer:** I do not own anything related to furuba (Fruits Basket)…but I did buy the books, and the DVD…O.o, but still, no stealing! Have a nice day now, and eat plenty of ice cream :)

**Warning:**This fan fiction contains true content based on facts in the Manga Series, Fruits Basket. and it is NOT a 'jolly-jolly' story, so if you like pink bunnies and fluffy pillows, I strongly suggest you to not read this, so don't say I didn't tell you so! xD **Spoilers! Language! Violence! **

**Japanese:** 1) _Doa_- A Japanese style door 2) _Chikara_- Power, strength 3) _Itai_- Expression of pain 4) _Damare_!- Shutup! 5) _Bakemono_- Monster 6) _Shikata ga nai_- There's no one to help; this cannot be changed..

**Author's Note:** Er..this is my first fanfiction, so please don't be too hard on meh xD. And it would be **really** appreciated if you R&R :P, Thanks! Hope you like my fanfic!.

--mAi

* * *

**Chapter One**

S h i k a t a G a N a i

Tired lashes fall from dreadful eyes. A sigh. A teardrop. Splash.

A fourteen-year-old watched the glistening globule dance in midair, as if lingering, yearning to return. Her vision steadily faded; indistinct. Her thoughts punished itself with memories of Shigure Souma...

"Oh, my dear Shigure-san, you promised me. you promised..."

A smile lingered on her bleeding lips. Those lips were touched by sacred reminiscences. Those moments...unforgettable...restricted...divine. A broken shard winked at the young Souma. It still held color; pink, splashed with patches of dying lichens. Though it was shattered but, to her, it was stunningly brilliant in it's perfection;

It's perfection of preserving a Summer's Night of dreaming fantasies.

Akito trembled in her satin attire. She struggled against the dangerous spell that bound her to this opressive, dark room. Akito wanted to escape, to wiggled in that bed of grass, to smell the open sky.

That desire was powerful, for she crawled towards the patio. Every inch drank up her blood, her energy.

She cursed herself for being so weak, for not being able to protect herself from that witch's beatings, threats, murderous attempts.

Cursed she was, and damned forever.

Rewarded for her delicate struggles, she reached the patio clearing. A fragile index finger held out, relieving against the warm, frosty edge. The crisp scent of cool air forgave her, bestowing upon her, more time to live again. It dried her wounds, sealing them to heal in their nursery of scars.

Never before now did she find that patio to be striking, a place she shared a comfort to be in. Even the stiff, emotionless ground pitied her, comforting her tired cheeks. Stressed, but yet stillalive.

Lifting her face up took the last of her energy, but it was worth it. For she has again met the sun...for the second time in her life.

"Oohh, the Sun. I have been kissed by the Sun." She whispered, not for anyone to know of, it just comforted her to speak of it aloud--as if it proved to her that this moment was indeed, true.

Akito couldn't help but smile at this simple, yet rare moment. She wanted to die right there. To leave her broken body. To forget her broken grin; her broken soul.

Moistened tears threatened the curse that beckoned, returning to her.

"Ah! I have been kissed by the Sun!" Akito whooped at the sad willow tree that sulked in a lone corner of the garden. Grateful, as it brushed the pack of sweat strewn across her temple with it's trim branches. Estacy. An owl turned his head, and Akito let the kisses of the Sun melt the snow in her heart.

She cried. And the wind wailed.

Akito allowed the droplets to spill, cascading over her nimble legs; searing the skin in mental scars as each tear made its way down. She cradled herself in a fetal position, thin arms grab at her toes, a flat, bandaged chest pressed into her thighs; heaving from deep sobs. Her whole body shaking. Knees buckled under her, unable to hold the emotions that threaten to overwhelm her, kill her with it's honey. Sweet, sweet nectar.

The owl cocked his head upside down. Seemingly curious of the girl in front of him.

Harsh footsteps echoed in the labyrinth the Soumas called..._home_.

A lock of dark hair whipped the air behind wooden frames, just like the ribbons atop a gift was carelessly thrown about; in the excitement of the receiver. Its owner panted. Those thin ribbons covered menacing eyes. The Sun hid behind a passing grey cloud. the whole world seemed to bend at her command. To hush among its residents. Cowering.

"You."

Ren Souma jabbed a shaking finger at the shaking bundle crouched before her. The air whistled in conflict, as if that jab deflated it.

_"YOU DAMN WORTHLESS BITCH! STOP CRYING! TEARS PROVE THAT YOU ARE WEAK! A REAL MAN DOESN'T CRY! MY GOOD SON WOULD NEVER CRY!"_

A scream. The owl flew away, signing off its existence with a drifting pale feather. Akito's fear.

Ren Souma tore through the thin paper doa. Chikara. Unparallel chikara. The young Souma cringed in sighs as the poisonous nails dug into her pale flesh. Red. Akito felt so cold, so very cold…

"Itai! Please! No more! I am sorry mother! Please!"

_"DAMARE! SPEAK NO MORE! YOU DISGUST ME! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TOBREATH THE AIR THAT IS AROUND YOU!YOU WILL POLLUTE THE OUTSIDE WITH YOUR PRESENCE! YOU PATHETIC BASTARD! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A SOUMA!"_

A cold hard slap. Another. Stars bloomed in her head. 'They are so pretty.' Akito thought. She had nothing left to defend herself, and could only watch her empty self being torn apart, flesh from skin, hair from scalp. More redness.

_"I WISH I NEVER SAW YOU, A MONSTER, A BAKEMONO COME OUT OF MY BODY"_

Those last words echoed in Akito's mind. How cruel. She winced. How much it damaged a pure, innocent heart. She wheezed.

The stinging slap echoed, but, Akito could no longer feel the pain. She only saw the hand with the likeness of her mother strike upon her. It was just like watching a tedious soap opera, repetitive, on schedule. Dull. And it always end in darkness. Most of the time Akito blacked out, yet her mind always expected the words "THE END" to appear; the end of each episode. But then again...She emitted a light chuckle...Soaps never _do_ end...Not really, they don't. Episode after expected episode...Tedious. Repetitive. Dull. Painful. **Cruel**.

"Shikata ga nai...shikata ga nai. No one will love me--No one will." Akito told herself, trying to calm the pain; to make herself **believe**.

But she didn't want to believe.

"**I. hate. you**."

With that last comment harshly whispered, its purpose done and cared for, a near-death Akito was flung against the icy patio concrete. Brutal love. Shown and done.

Simple words. There was no tone that accompanied those eight letters. Simple. Deadly. Akito closed her eyes slowly, as if time had slowed down just to see her finally give up. But Akito only told herself to take it. She blinked away a tear; a single unshed tear.

She never felt that shooting jab. And she regretted it.

'I can fly...fly...fly into the heavens...'

A resonating thud

Dark sheet of white

numbness

Illusional, bliss…?

* * *

Hokay, so it might not be good, but still, R&R please!And I promise the next chapter will be longer…if I am even going to write a chapter 2 -.-, so uh, please tell me what you think! Even if you hated this! Anything would be greatly appreciated! Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2 Beauty, Broken

**'Your Lips Speak Lies; Lies I Like'**

* * *

**Disclamer...Again:** You know what? I don't own furuba, or its characters...Natsuki Takaya does. Bless that woman. 

**Japanese**:1) _Arigatou_- Thank you. 2) _bijin_- Beauty; respectable term for 'babe'

**Author's Note:** Yo. It's Moi again. Disclamers are annnoying, but I still have to say 'em for the rest of the chapter(s) :((I still haven't decided whether or not I should finish this fanfiction..Writer's Block..Grrr). It would be way helpful if ya could R&R...for some reason, I am in the mood for ice cream..scurries off to find leftovers...and yes, Akito is alot younger than I planed for her to be. Fourteen? (shrudder) And as for what happened when Akito was remembering, that's for you to find out. By the way, I made-up a nickname for Akito. Peace in hell. Dudeeeee. Sorry, I jus' felt like saying that O.o

--mAi

* * *

v/v/v/Recapv/v/v/ 

Akito closed her eyes slowly, as if time had slowed down just to see her finally give up. But Akito only told herself to take it. She blinked away a tear; a single unshed tear.

_She never felt that shooting jab. And she regretted it._

_'I can fly...fly...fly into the heavens...'_

_A resonating thud_

_Dark sheet of white_

_numbness_

_Illusional, bliss…?_

* * *

(Chapter Two- Beauty, Wasted)

_"Kureno-san, promise you will never leave my side?"_

_A curious face. A beautiful creation of Mother Nature._

_I laughed. But my amusement was forced into just light chuckles when I realized a pair of serious eyes gazed at me._

_"Kureno-san? Do you not love me?" Silence. "Are you like my Mother? Do you.." A sniffle. "..Hate..me?" A small voice; one that can bring a man to his knees. _

_"Of course I don't hate you, Aki-san! Why would I? You are the most adorable little angel, and you have blessed the Soumas." I smiled, I tried to make her believe._

_That moment was quiet. Too quiet._

_"That is not what Mother says."_

_I was burning under that glare. I was stunned. I never expected a meer eight-year-old to say something with such pain, such disgust. They are just children! And should do what childrens do best. Playing, smiling, living like there's not a care in the goddamn world! Naiveté. That's their born bliss. AndI envy that._

_"Uh-um-Aki-san, why would you say something like that? If you won't believe that you have blessed the Soumas, at least believe that your existance has blessed me."_

_"Arigatou,__Thank you. Thank you for saying that."_

_She beamed.It still amazes me how she can 'adapt' so fast. She has matured. But I worry that what I just told her is a lie...'Is it a lie? Well? Is it?' I asked myself._

_"**Because I**** love you**, Aki-san, only you."_

_Her eyes started to tear up. Tiny formations of dew laced her dark lashes. At that moment, she's bijin. Gorgeous._

_An eight-year-old's giggle accompanied a glowing face. Baby fat wiggled to her joy, and an innocent fire danced in those big laughing eyes. Those eyes were the darkest shade of coffee beans. Beautiful. Those eyes were nested comfortably between pale oval eyelids, and at the moment, laughter forced that pair of eyes closed, allowing the Sun's rays to cast a shadow upon those long wetlashes. Perfection at her best._

_I wanted to kiss her._

_I never really _looked _at Akito. But that evening I saw how beautiful she really was. She was such a delicate creature. So full of secrets. So interesting. That girl had me mesmerized. I wanted to know her._

_I made a private promise, a promise to Akito Souma, a young girl i love._

_------Five years later----_

_"Kureno, you remember what you said? what you told me?" Akito's dark puples darted towards me. _

_I pondered my answer. 'Was this a test?' I tried on an amused grin, and tried to keep things light; I don't have the energy to deal with a furious Akito.."Why Akito-sama, I have said many things! Just an hour ago I said: It is time for your medication Akito-sama, or--"_

_She cut me off with that glare. It was a blow, and it left a scar on my heart._

_'That glare'. Thelook of disgust, angst, hatred all blended together on max. The look that over powers any man. The glare that has brought the feeling of death after death to the receiver. _

_I tried to recover my senses. I knew exactly what she was talking about. How couldI not?_

_"You know something, Kureno?"_

_I was afraid to ask. But I knew that she expected me to do so, and because I loved her, I have to obey. I would have died for that angel. She blessed my life._

_"Akito-sama, what is it?" I forced a gentle smile, and did my best to hide my emotions._

_"Kureno, your lips speak lies; liesI like"_

_'What did she mean?'_

_She smirked. I stared at my trembling hands. _

_

* * *

_

_"Kureno-san!"_

Some voice was screaming at him, a gentle voice. Weak. Kureno lifted himself from the hard pillow. He looked back, and an oval impression bounced back into place.

It was all a dream. Kureno had a part of him that hoped that it was indeed not a dream, but reality. But there was reality, because that dream's contents were true. Everything in it happened before.

He licked his lips, and found them dehydrated, cracked.

Kureno glanced around the room with flickering eyes. His dark gaze never foundtheir target; for that voice seemed to have come from his head. Begging him. Pleading.

_"Kureno-san! I need you!"_

His body was erect,straining to decifer the meaning of all this, as he calls it, nonsense. But he felt attracted to that plea. It sounded so small...even cute.

Kureno mentally slapped himself for being so sick to think of it as 'cute'; A cry for help isn't something to be amused with, it was a gasp for life itself.

_"DAMNIT, KURENO! HELP ME!"_

'Akito-sama!' He was smacked out of sleep. Kureno ripped off his sheets, but was compelled to stop long enough to watch the white silently envelope him again. The whitness breathed out bubbles of stale air.

"Souma-sama is in trouble!" Kureno realized. He scrambled. He fell. Again. Again. He glanced back at his bed. The white sheet died there, ripped, defeated. He tried moving towards the door, but his legs wouldn't move. He knew why. 'Do I really want to see Akito-sama in distress?' he inquired himself.

'No'

He watched himself hungrily tear at his bedroom doa. He had to help save his angel.

'Your lips speak lies...'

He knew that he couldn't bear thethought of his love unhappy. In pain.Yet, he would never disobey her pleas.Damn him! Damn her for doing this to him!Damn it all!Every Goddamn thing that came out of her lips should go to Hell!

His legs moved, as if an ancient lock cracked; broken by powerful emotions. He ran. He panted. He stopped.

'...Lies I like.'

He was outside Akito's room, and silence greeted him.

* * *

Um..I don't think that was a good chapter...but I am absolutly DRY. no more ideas. (forced sarcasim) woo-hoo. well, please Read& Review, I really want to know your opinion,It really makes my day! .(stares at fingers) wow..they look...swollen .. Er...be right back..(scurries off to find sharpies) 

--mAi (aka elegantSSin)


End file.
